chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
GNN Interview: March 10th, 3235
On March 10th, 3235, The Galactic News Network conducted an interview between two Human professors as they debated the status of the Mobians and whether or not they can be considered Human, or a Human subspecies. The debate was mediated by GNN Anchor Thomas Boxer . Body GNN (Galactic News Network, Subsidiary of Waypoint ) Interview Dated March 10th, 3235 BOXER: Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to another segment of our show known as the Moral High Ground. Every week we discuss a matter which citizens seem to feel split about. I'm Thomas Boxer, head anchor of GNN and we're ready to bring you into the fray for March 10th, thirty-two-thirty-five. The controversial topic for this session comes from the recent and hard hitting impact of when Humanity was able to traverse into an alternate universe. Now, many people think of alternate universes, and they think of Slipspace where ships are able to accelerate to faster than light velocities since they are not limited by our physics, but we are talking about a fully fledged alternate universe with physical worlds. On this world, are the Mobians. For those who do not know who they are, Mobians are a race of creatures that are anthropomorphic, meaning that they have a human-like form to them. Since their discovery and inclusion into the UN Alliance, a hot topic has come up debating whether or not the Mobians are considered people as we know them. Should we recognize them the same way we recognize Humanity as a Human offshot? I'm joined now by two representatives of the two ideals. Joining me now from Cambridge University is professor of Anthropology Phillip Samuels . Good evening professor! SAMUELS: Good evening, Thomas! B: On the other end of the spectrum, we have a voice coming all the way from Reach. We welcome to the program Dr. Patricia Dellange r of New Visegrad University ! D: Hello, Mister Boxer! B: Dr. Dellanger is a doctor of Xenoanthropology, which is the study of alien cultures specifically. Professor Samuel, who don't you open on your views. S: Thank you, Mister Boxer. My view is... The Mobians... they are not quite people as we know them. We look at them in the very strictest sense and we can see that they are not Human enough to be considered an offshoot. Their physical makeup, their mannerisms, and most importantly, their genetic structure bars them from being related to us. B: Excellent. Dr. Dellanger, please explain your particular views on the topic then. D: Thank you sir. My view is the complete opposite of that of Professor Samuels. I do believe that the Mobians are in fact a Human offshoot based on their culture, their personalities, and their governmental structures. I think that they could almost be considered Human themselves. S: Actually, I'd like to counter that claim, Doctor. D: Go right ahead! S: The physical factors are of question in the first place. In a recent blood test that was carried out about three weeks ago, researchers here determined that the animal genes are in the majority over that that could be considered 'Human'. In an empirical sense, they are more animal than Human. B: Actually, I'm glad you brought that up, Professor Samuels. How do you respond to the claim that another blood test, carried out approximately three days afterwards revealed that there was a synchronization of upwards of seventy percent between the DNA structure of a Mobian and Human? S: I'd say that it was an outlier as only two of the ten subjects we studied had a Human genome dominance. All others fell in line with our predictions. B: How do you respond to that, Doctor Dellanger? D: Our results were more mixed than the Professors. We also chose ten participants for the blood test and we concluded that 6 participants had a Human genome dominance over the recessive animal genes of their respective ancestor species. B: So what does this suggest? That the Mobians in general can't be classified totally as being Human genome dominant? D: That's exactly what we're saying, Thomas. The Mobian 'race' has a mix of Human and Animal dominant genes. For instance, certain species of Mobian had a clear animal domination. For example, both of our avian subjects had an animal dominance and it showed in their physical structure. It just appears that during their rapid evolution, their bodies actually rejected segments of DNA that ordered them to do things like produce toes, eliminate wings, produce teeth and other small variations. So yes, there are species that are clearly much more animal than they are Human. S: I feel that that proves my point, Thomas. It's clear that the Mobians are a mixed bag when it comes to species evolution. There is no clear conformity when it comes to their physical makeup. The 'race' simply can't decide whether it wants to genetically he Human or not. I think it's safe to say that they are more Animal Offshoots than they are Human. B: Would you like to counter that, Doctor? D: Yes, I would. Professor, the physical differences do not make an impact on their mental capacity. All of the subjects that our people here at New Visegrad showed a large ability to act with intelligence that we feel cannot be indicative of an animal dominance. I think that it fully disproves the Professor's Point. S: Are we insinuating that animals are not intelligent? D: Not in the slightest. Animals however, are not intelligent to the levels that we are seeing. The Mobian cognitive skills are easily on the levels of our own. We even assume that a lot of subjects may indeed exceed Human mental capacity. S: Intelligence does not a man make. D: You are precisely correct, which is why I look at *all* facets of a race's lives. Their governments are founded on the constitutional monarchies of Great Britain, the senates of Rome, and the old Imperial Dynasties of China. These are all identical in their representations of old Human political ideals. In my analysis of their cultures, I couldn't find them to be any more similar to Humanity. As a xenoanthropologist, it's my job to study different alien cultures and for the past 30 years, I've been looking at races that are so different than that of Humanity. There is no race that is more similar to us than the Mobians. S: What about the Gallvente ? D: The Gallvente are clearly not Human though and we can see this in their culture, their genetics, and of course, their physical makeup. The Gallvente have taken on an Humanistic edge in their culture since their First Contact with us in 2915. B: Could you explain the edge you describe really quickly, Doctor? D: Certainly. This is an artistic edge mostly. Several facets of Gallvente culture have received additions following First Contact. They adopted new painting techniques such as frescoes and chiaroscuro, started a film industry analogous to mid twentieth century levels right now, and a pop culture around fashion that I cannot find existed at the level it foes prior to the early 2900s. B: Professor Samuels, the Mobians have very special naming rituals, and their special because they are the only other known race that we know of to have them. The Mobians use names that we can recognize as being very Human. Can you explain the connection? S: The naming rituals are simply a process of being exposed to an environment around them. This is the classic scene of a growing race that was influenced by their environment. These creatures evolved in a world where Humans were still very much present. They didn't know any better and needed guidance, so they learned from the Humans on Mobius, back when it was known as Terra Nova to the new colonists. The Mobians here took the names of colonists simply because one needs a sense of identity in order to get along in society. Besides that fact, The Mobians had no history as a race so to speak because they simply popped into existence following a freak radiation storm. They took on a surrogate history to fill in the void of the one they never had. D: I have to agree with the fact that they had no history, but the taking on of names is a very important factor in determining the status of Mobians as an offshoot or not. A Human being needs identity. It's in our nature as social beings. We need personal identification as well as group identification. Mobians, having Human genes in them in large amounts also feel the same need to identify with themselves in society. The Terra Novans also realized this, and the records found show that many proto-Mobians voluntarily came forth to be named. Many Mobians took on a first an last name based on the families who took care of them during their evolution. This is why we see Mobians with names like Swanson, Masterson, Jacobson, and so on and so forth. These examples show that they crafted their own names in honor of the families that cared for them. When they grew enough to become more like the colonists, they kept the names. S: That proves nothing. There's a large part of the Mobian society that does not possess a last name. I don't believe that the naming rites quite support a claim for personhood or for them to be considered a child of Humanity or any other title for that matter. The Mobians without last names, referred to derogatorily as 'John' and 'Jane Doe' Mobians choose not to take a surname, and instead they take on their species title as a surname. This is clear evidence that they are still attached to their animalistic ways and not hoping to be Humans. D: You're missing the point, Professor! Those who chose the names wanted to be like their Human caretakers. They wanted to be like them. S: And those who didn't clearly did not want to be like their caretakers. Your point, Doctor? B: This question is directed towards both of you: recently there was discovery of an extremely ancient clan of Mobians living in what we would know as Russia almost completely cut off from the rest of the world. They have no communicative means. They have very little in the way of technology, but when scouts first discovered them, they were reported to have spoke in Russian and refer to beings called the Ancients, which we have reason to believe were ancient Humans unrelated to us who lived on Mobius. S: This was back when it was known as 'Earth' to them? B: Correct. S: I suppose that some vestiges of Russian text would have remained. D: I don't agree with that at all. Why would a cut off clan of people be speaking in what they think is an ancient tongue and call it Ancient, which are the original Humans of Mobius? This is far more than a coincidence, Professor. Even this clan must feel an attachment to the race it was descended upon. The existence for a whole RELIGION based around Humanity is cause for this! S: I disagree. The last recorded sighting of Humanity on Mobius prior to 3234 was in the 2600s when Darwin's Plague was reportedly spreading across the world. To this day, many Mobians consider it a total loss on the part of the Terra Novans, but it is possible a few immune survivors may have met this clan and spoke to them. Was Russian the clan's first language? B: Actually it was not. S: There's your answer right there. The survivors, who probably spoke Russian interacted with these displaced Mobians. The clan most likely didn't understand all of them and considered it a holy language. B: This last question might settle the matter once and for all: Even though some Mobians maintain an animal dominance in genetics, even though some have the opposite, let's turn the question to Humanity and the Forerunners. S: The Forerunners? How do they apply here? D: The Forerunners were said in some of the translated texts to be similar to Humanity in many ways. The First Forms resembled Humanity with a few cosmetic differences in skin color, eye color, and body hair. However they did change very much during their lives through different mutations, sometimes growing to become tens of meters tall. They seem utterly alien to us, their culture was very different, their technology was beyond ours, their intellect was vast, and their societal functions have few analogues to Humanity, but what little DNA evidence there is suggests that Humanity may have been an offshoot or brother race of the Forerunners. S: Really? D: It's all down to genetics, Professor. Humanity and the Forerunners have a common history, and likewise, so do the Mobians and us. B: And that is all the time we have for now. This has been a very heated discussion that we can be sure will have many viewers thinking. In the end though, it's all up for the viewer to decide. Doctor Dellanger, Professor Samuels, thank you for being on the program tonight. D: A pleasure. S: Thank you for having me. Category:Lore Category:Stories